


10 Times The Professor restored Emma’s faith in Humanity

by castheangel666



Series: Found Family [1]
Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Faith In Humanity Restored, Fluff, Hospitals, Sympathy, Trans!Emma, Yelling, car crashes, cuteness, professor Hidgens is a sweetheart, trans!Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like—Emma’s running late, but he doesn’t mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma felt like crying. It was only her first day of classes and she was already running late. She ran through campus, stopping to watch her breath when she finally came to the door.

Biology - Professor H. Hidgens

There was a deep man’s voice coming from inside. She groaned quietly, praying that he wouldn’t get angry with her. She hadn’t even had her coffee this morning; she couldn’t handle yelling.

She walked in quietly and sat down. The professor, a tall old man with silver hair smiled at her.

“Nice of you to join us.”

She flushed, pulling out her notebook and pencil case.

“I’m sorry, sir, I had the early shift this morning and-,” she began.

“It’s perfectly alright. We were just finishing up the introductions. Who might you be?” Professor Hidgens walked over to his desk. He walked in an oddly graceful way for a man over the age of fifty. “Almost like a dancer,” Emma thought.

“Emma Perkins.”

“Well, Emma, I am Professor Hidgens. I hope you at least came prepared to learn?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he turned to the entire class, “Today, we will be discussing micro-organisms and why they help us to understand human biology.”

Emma wrote her notes and smiled when the professor cracked bad jokes. Yeah, the class was boring, but knowing that this professor was kind made it slightly better. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had been so understanding. Not since Jane died, anyway.

“Maybe you were right, Jane,” Emma thought, “Maybe the world isn’t so bad after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s classmate has a child. The professor helps

Emma was in the middle of taking a test when the piercing sound of a baby crying rang through the air.

The mother, a young woman by the name of Amanda, looked terrible. There were dark bags under her eyes, her hair was messy and she looked ready to join her child in crying.

“I’m so sorry, Professor Hidgens, my babysitter canceled at last minute. I couldn’t find anyone else to watch her,” she stammered, beginning to pack up her things, “I’ll just go.”

The grey-haired professor shook his head. “Nonsense.”

Everyone looked up to watch. Professor Hidgens was kneeling on the ground next to the baby carrier, a soft smile on his face.

“You go back to your test, Amanda, I’ll look after the little lady. What’s her name?”

“Melody.”

“Well, hello, Miss Melody.”

Emma grinned as her professor played with the baby. Soft coos and giggles soon replaced the wailing. Professor Hidgens looked at the child as though she was his own. He held her securely in his arms and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. His skin was awfully pale next to Melody’s healthy black skin.

He walked around with the baby girl, answering questions and pointing out mistakes as he bounced her. Emma could have swore she heard him singing to her softly. He looked reluctant to put her back in the carrier at the end of class.

Emma felt a warmth spread through her chest as she left the classroom. With people like Professor Hidgens around, the world couldn’t be too dark of a place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is hungry before her exam. Professor Hidgens to the rescue!

Emma was waiting outside the exam room, tapping her fingers nervously. This was an important biology exam, and she had studied her ass off for it, but was it enough?

Her stomach growled, and she cursed herself. She hadn’t eaten this morning, not even a cup of coffee, and now she was about to take a three hour exam.

Professor Hidgens was sitting at a table next to the door. He smiled at everyone, offering a word of encouragement and a reminder to use pen.

He also had a loaf of bread and... peanut butter and strawberry jam?

“Hey, Professor,” she smiled as she passed him.

“Hello, Emma,” his grin shone brightly at her, “did you eat this morning?”

“What? No. Why?” It was as if he read her mind.

He didn’t answer, too busy spreading the toppings on the bread. He topped it with another piece of bread and handed it to her.

“Eat up, and get in there! Good luck, Emma,” he winked, turning to the next student in line. “Good morning, Amanda, how’s Melody doing?”

Emma smiled as she entered the room, biting the sandwich. All around her, most of the students had a sandwich in hand.

“He always does this,” one of the other students told her, “Says that it helps our brains work better.”

“God bless him,” another one added, “My girlfriend couldn’t get groceries until this morning.”

Emma shook her head happily, finding her place and sitting down, chewing on the sweet sandwich.

Professor Hidgens was such a sweetheart. Who else would think of feeding their students before an exam?

It was such a small thing, but once again, Professor Hidgens managed to make Emma see the world slightly better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has to walk home in the rain

It was raining. Because of course it was. 

Emma was having a shitty day. First, her car hadnt started, so she had to walk to work. Then Nora told her that Zoey had called in sick, so Emma had to work all day, alone. She had been yelled at, threatened, and one woman had even thrown her drink at her. Thank god it was a frappe and not a hot coffee. 

And now, just when Emma was beginning to walk home, it started to rain. 

She swore, shivering as she stomped underneath an overhanging roof. Maybe she could wait it out. Probably not. Ten minutes, then she would give up.

“Emma?” 

It was the Professor.

“What are you doing out in the rain?” he asked. He was holding a black umbrella, a backpack, and a bag of leaves.

“My car broke down, so I have to walk home,” she shrugged. She couldn’t be rude to him, even if she was having a shitty day. “What about you?”

“I was collecting leaves for our next lab,” he explained, gesturing to the bag of leaves.

Emma nodded, looking at the dark, cloudy sky and sighing.

“I better get going,” she told him, “it doesn’t look like it’s going to be letting up any time soon.”

“Oh!” Professor Hidgens exclaimed, “here, one second.”

He slipped his backpack off and dig through it for a few minutes. He pulled out an umbrella and passed it to her, along with a big coat.

“I always carry an extra. You never can be too careful, you know.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I couldn’t-“

“Nonesense!” he disagreed, “please, it would make me feel much better knowing that you’re warm and dry.”

Emma wrapped the jacket around herself. It was big, but it was warm. She clicked the umbrella open as well.

“I’ll give them back tomorrow,” she promised, “Thank you, Professor, thank you!”

“Oh, anytime, Emma,” he waved off the thanks, “Wouldn’t want you getting sick, now would we?”

Emma could have hugged him. She didn’t. But she felt like it.

“You have a good night, Professor,” she said.

“You too, Emma. See you tomorrow.”

Emma got home, relatively dry. She folded up the umbrella and hung up the jacket to dry. What kind of professor loaned his students coats and umbrellas? 

The best kind, clearly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a shooter  
> TW: school shootings

It was like living one of her worst nightmares. There was a shooter at the college. 

Emma sat in the dark biology lab, surrounded by young, frightened students. The sound of gunshots could be heard from outside. They were so  loud .

Most of them were texting their loved ones, calling the police, or praying. But not Professor Hidgens.

He stood silently by the door, listening. Footsteps approached the classroom and Emma could see him tense up.

Heavy thuds rattled the doors. She inhaled sharply as the shooter screamed.

“I KNOW YOURE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOOR, HIDGENS!”

Professor Hidgens rushes across the room to his office door.

“Everyone, get in here!” he hissed, “Hurry!”

Everyone obeyed, Emma included. It was a tight squeeze, but every student got inside. There was one obvious problem. No room for the Professor.

He stood in the doorway, smiling grimly. 

“If something happens,” he started, “I want you all to know how proud I am of you. You are all such intelligent people and you will change the world. I wish you well.”

“Professor...” Emma reached out towards him, “there’s still room, if we squish.”

He shushed her with a steady hand on her arm. 

“I’ll be alright, Emma.”

He shut the door and locked it.

Emma felt tears drip from her eyes. Her sweet, kind, dramatic teacher was out there with the monster. Protecting them.

It was a horribly long hour. Emma had never liked her fellow students, but when one of the girls slipped her hand into Emma’s, she couldn’t say she minded. She stared at the door and prayed. She hadn’t prayed since Jane’s death.

The locked clicked open and everyone gasped. A few people screamed. The girl next to Emma started to cry, and Emma squeezed her hand.

“It’s okay,” Professor Hidgens’s voice said, “It’s just me.”

The door swung open and everyone shuffled out. The professor sat down at his desk, looking exhausted.

“Class is canceled,” he said, “If everyone’s okay, you are free to leave.”

They all mumbled that they were and began to trickle out the door.

“Professor?” Emma whispered, “thank you.”

He looked up at her with a soft smile. “I would do it again in a heartbeat, Emma.”

The world didn’t deserve Professor Hidgens, Emma decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s sleepy

Emma had been up studying all night. She had a big exam coming up and her stress was driving her to push herself to stay up late studying and skip meals. She had a class soon and she felt ready to pass out. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her normally brown skin was pale.

Her zombie-like appearance didn’t spark a reaction from any of the other students, but the moment she stepped into the biology lab, Professor Hidgens frowned.

“Emma, would you mind stepping into my office for a moment?” he asked, opening the door.

Emma nodded, following him in and sitting in the couch across from his desk.

“Are you doing alright?” he asked quietly, “To be perfectly frank, you look horrible.”

Emma blushed, rubbing her tired eyes. “I’m fine, Professor, just a bit tired.”

He nodded sympathetically. “I know the feeling. Any particular reason for this?”

“I was up all night studying and I’ve been getting a lot of early shifts at work recently,” she explained, “I’m currently going off of 32 hours of no sleep.”

Professor Hidgens shook his head. “That’s not healthy, Emma. Sleep is crucial for learning.”

“Yeah, I know. If I had it my way, I’d sleep,” she told him, shaking herself, “There’s just no time.”

“Well, we’re just working on essays today anyway,” he started, “If you like, you could take a nap in here.”

“What? I couldn’t do that.”

“Sure you could. In fact, I insist!”

Emma stared at the old man as he pranced over to the cupboard and threw it open.

“Are you sure?” She asked, picking at the string on her pants.

“Of course!” he threw a blanket to her. It was heavy, warm and covered in music notes. 

She could have cried. “Thank you, Professor.” 

“It’s no trouble.”

He turned off the lights and smiled at her gently. “I’ll wake you up when the class is over.”

He left, leaving her on the couch, wrapped in the blanket. As she drifted off to sleep, one thought went through her mind:

The world needed more Henry Hidgens’s.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets yelled at

Emma was surprised when Professor Hidgens walked through the doors to Beanies mid-way through a Tuesday morning.

It hadn’t been a good morning for the short girl. Some asshole had asked for a crazy long order and then yelled because it wasn’t sweet enough. A child had spill a bottle of juice and left without cleaning it up. Nora threatened to fire her if she snapped at a customer one more time. It was just that kind of day.

“Good morning, Professor!” She smiled from behind the counter, “What can I get for you?”

“I’m not sure yet, I’ll take a few minutes to look at the menu,” he replied, “it’s been a while since I’ve come to a coffee shop.”

“For sure,” she turned to the next customer, “tell me when you’re ready.”

The next customer was a large man who was texting on his phone.

“Can I get a peppermint-mocha frappe with extra whip, extra chocolate drizzle, extra chocolate chips, extra coffee, and extra hot?”

“Sir, a frappe is a cold drink,” Emma told him, “Did you mean a latte?”

“No, I meant a frappe, bitch,” he snapped, looking up at her, “I know what a frappe is.”

“Unfortunately, sir,” Emma kept her voice steady, “we can’t make a hot frappe.”

“Bitch! I asked for it! Go make it!”

“Sir, i can’t-“

“Go die in a fucking hole!” he was yelling now, “Give me my fucking drink before I kill you, bitch!”

Emma was scared. She had been called rude names, had drinks thrown at her, and even been threatened with lawyers, but this was different. Her hands were shaking. She felt like crying. This man was dangerous, and the only thing separating them was a wooden counter.

“Didn’t you hear me? Retarded slut, I’m gonna fucking kill you.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice from behind him spoke.

The man and Emma stared. Professor Hidgens stood there, eyes flashing dangerously. The man beat him in weight by a good hundred pounds, but the Professor had the confidence and three inches to look threatening.

“I don’t appreciate you threatening my favourite student,” Professor Hidgens said coldly.

“You wanna fight, old man?” The man said, puffing up his chest, “I’ll fucking kick your ass.”

“Please leave,” the Professor spoke in a deep, quiet tone that was somehow more terrifying than shouting, “Or I’ll be forced to contact the authorities.”

“They’ll never listen to some crazy old geezer like you.”

Emma saw Professor Hidgens’s blue eyes harden. Calling him old was one thing. Insulting his intelligence? A complete other.

“There are security cameras everywhere, the barista you just harrassed, not to mention all the other customers who saw you do it,” he told him, gesturing to the one other woman, who was covering her child’s ears. “Now, are you going to leave quietly? Or does it have to get messy?”

“Whatever,” the man huffed, leaving the shop angrily.

Emma’s eyes met Professor Hidgens and she broke.

Short gasps left her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. She sank to the floor behind the counter.

“Emma,” the Professor sounded nervous, “You don’t have to cry.”

“I was so scared!” she sobbed into her hands, “oh my god, I thought he-I thought he was going to hurt me, oh god.”

Emma felt a hesitant hand on her back, rubbing slowly. 

“It’s alright, Emma,” he whispered, “it’s alright, come on now, don’t cry.”

Nora came out of the back room. Of course, now that the drama was over. 

“Emma? What’s wrong?”

The professor stood up and stared at her. “She was threatened by one of your customers. I’m taking her home.”

Nora nodded.

Professor Hidgens helped Emma up and led her out of the store.

“Is your car here?” he asked.

“Yeah, over there,” Emma pointed to the beat-up old Impala, desperately trying to stop her tears.

“I’ll drive you home,” he said, grabbing the car keys from her outstretched hand.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“I think you can call me Henry now, Emma.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is Emma’s enemy

Emma swore as she looked out the window. It had been snowing since she woke up and by now, the snow now reached two feet up the door. Her car hadn’t started, so now she had to walked home

This was going to suck ass.

She began wading through the snow, cursing her genes that made her short. The snow almost reached her knees and her leggings were already soaked. Her legs would have frostbite by the time she got home.

“Emma?” Professor Hidgens was walking behind her, slicing through the snow with ease. Stupid long-legged man. “Would you like a ride?”

“Oh, I don’t want to keep you from getting home, sir,” she smiled. Stupid social rules that made her have to decline.

“No, no, I insist.” He led her to a car. It was old, but in good enough condition. Better than Emma’s, anyway.

“Thank you.”

“Never thank me for something that any decent person would do,” Professor Hidgens began to drive. Very few people were out in a snow storm like this, so the roads were empty.

Soft music played from the radio.

“What Song is this?” Emma asked, just to fill up the car.

“It’s called “American Idiot.” It’s from a Broadway musical of the same name,” he replied, a soft smile on his face, “I love musicals.”

“Same,” Emma agreed, “I liked Heathers.”

“It was very good, yes.”

The ride was over quickly. Emma got out, swinging her turquoise bag onto her back.

“Thanks again, Professor. Not many people would offer to drive their student home in this weather,” she said sincerely. 

“You can always ask me for help, Emma,” he replied, “Go warm up!”

“Thanks!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma cries and Henry knows what’s up

Emma’s heart felt heavy as she got ready for class. She’d run out of estrogen a while ago, but today she had had to shave. It had been a while and she ended up cutting her jaw a few times. It felt awful.

She could feel people staring at her as she entered the classroom. One bandaid, she could get away with. Three? With hair around them? No way.

She did her notes quietly, not even laughing when Professor Hidgens made a stupid joke.

“Emma, would you mind seeing me after class?”

“Yes, sir.”

Oh god, he knew, didn’t he? He was going to be mad, he was doing to tell her how gross it was.

The end of class eventually came, and Emma found herself sitting in the chair across from Professor Hidgens again.

“Are you okay, Emma?” he asked, “You seemed rather down, and your face...”

Emma broke.

Through her sobs, she managed to explain the shaving incident and how everyone was staring at her and now he knew and he was going to hate her.

Professor Hidgens sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Emma, I cant understand what your saying. Why were you shaving?” he asked, gently offering her a tissue.

“I’m trans, Professor,” she sniffed, “I ran out of estrogen and I’m too poor to afford more until next month and I had to shave.” She hung her head. “Please don’t think I’m gross.”

“Emma,” he spoke quietly, “I could never think of you as gross.”

“But you’re a biology professor.”

“A transgender biology professor.”

Emma’s head shot up. “What?”

“I’ve known since I was young. I liked makeup, musicals, all those feminine things, but I knew I was a boy,” he smiled, “But even if I wasn’t, I could never see you as anything less than the beautiful young woman you are.”

Emma sobbed harder, clutching his arm. 

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Emma.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s in a car accident

Emma didn’t remember the moment the other car crashed into hers. She could faintly recall the ambulance. The feeling of an oxygen mask on her face, the piercing sound of a siren, the pain tearing through her leg.

Her breathing picked up. She couldn’t afford an ambulance.

“Miss Perkins?”

She fell asleep. If she died, well, dead people didn’t have student loans or hospital bills.

\------

The sound of people talking woke her up. She felt as though she had been sleeping for years, yet exhaustion still clouded her mind.

“Are you awake?” a middle-aged woman in white scrubs asked.

“Yeah,” Emma’s tongue felt heavy, “what happened?”

“You were in a car accident,” the nurse picked up a clipboard, “Just gonna run through a few questions.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your name?”

“Emma Perkins,” Emma figured they were checking for brain damage, but it was still annoying. Every minute she lay in this bed was more debt.

“Age? Who’s the president?”

“I’m 29. Donald Trump,” Emma made a face.

“I feel you,” the nurse grinned, “Do you have any family we could call?”

“No,” Emma shook her head. “When can I get out of here?”

“We’re gonna keep you here for a few days, unfortunately,” she smiled sympathetically, “You fractured a couple ribs and your right ankle broke. We’ve set it, but you’ll be on crutches for a couple months.”

Emma groaned. “I’ll call someone to bring me my things.”

The nurse nodded. “Alright. This is Room 196. Your phone’s on the table. Press the grey button if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

Emma’s contacts were depressingly empty. She texted Nora and received a rushed get-well-soon message. 

Then she sent an email to each of her professors. Maybe they could send her the notes?

She had just sent the last email when her phone beeped. Someone had already replied.

 

TO: Emma Perkins

FROM: Henry Hidgens

 

Emma,

Are you okay? Do you need anything? Where are you? I’d like to visit, if that’s okay.

Regards, Professor H. Hidgens

 

Emma smiled. It was nice to have someone who cared. She didn’t want to ask too much of him, but he had offered and she was desperate.

 

TO: Henry Hidgens 

FROM: Emma Perkins

 

Hey Professor,

I’m alive. I need my laptop and a change of clothes, if it’s not too much to ask. My apartment number is 528. There’s an extra key under the five. I’m at Hatchetfield Hospital, room 196. I’d love a visit.

Sincerely, Emma

 

About thirty minutes later, a different nurse came through the curtains that separated Emma from the other three patients. 

“There’s an elderly gentleman outside asking to see you. Do you want us to let him in?”

“Yes, please.”

Professor Hidgens came through the curtains soon after, carrying a bag.

“Emma!” he rushed to her side, “How are you?”

His wide blue eyes examined her for injuries.

“I’m okay, Professor,” Emma said quietly, “Just a bit shaken.”

“That’s understandable,” he held up the bag. “I brought your laptop, your charger, some clothes, and I grabbed some food for you.”

Emma could feel her eyes soften, a tear or two springing to them. 

“Thank you for coming.”

“Of course,” Professor Hidgens sat down, “How on earth could I possibly not come see you?”

“Well, no one else will,” Emma pointed out, “I’m just one of your students.”

Professor Hidgens looked borderline offended. “Really, Emma? After all you’ve done for me, I could never see you as “just a student”.”

Emma was about to respond when the first nurse came in.

“We’re just going to give you a bit more medication,” she explained, fiddling with Emma’s IV, “Now, this might make you a bit sleepy, but trust me, that’s preferable to the pain you’ll be in without it.”

Emma nodded, staying silent. Sure enough, within five minutes, her eyelids began to feel heavy. In a panic, she grabbed Professor Hidgens’s hand.

“Dad...don’t go!” She slurred.

“Of course not, my dear,” he assured her, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Emma drifted off slowly. Once he was sure she was asleep, Professor Hidgens got up and searched for the nurse. Like hell was he leaving his daughter with a crazy hospital bill.


End file.
